


Mommy's Angel

by Wayward_Daughter_16



Category: Supernatural
Genre: BDSM, Bunker Sex, Come Eating, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Dom Mary Winchester, F/M, Kissing, Men of Letters Bunker, Mommy Kink, Momstiel, Multiple Orgasms, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Season/Series 12, Smut, Sub Castiel, Topping from the Bottom, Vaginal Sex, pussy eating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 13:22:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11105427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayward_Daughter_16/pseuds/Wayward_Daughter_16
Summary: Cas and Mary have the bunker to themselves and together they explore the more intense aspects of their budding relationship.





	Mommy's Angel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ds9trekkie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ds9trekkie/gifts).



> So I wrote this back during that time where Cas and Mary seemed more plausible and I was shipping it hardcore and I should have just posted it then but I'm lazy and I suck so here it is now. Enjoy! XD

"Ohhhhh," Mary moans loudly, the sound echoing off the bunker walls. Luckily, the boys are out for the night. Mary and Cas have the whole place to themselves. It's a good thing too because Mary wants to take her time tonight. She grinds her hips up into his face further. Cas makes delighted slurping sounds as he laves her dripping cunt hungrily. 

"Yeah, Castiel," she drawls, carding her small hands through his hair, running her nails over his scalp. "That's a good boy. Eat Mommy's pussy real good. Make me come and then I'll take care of you. _After._ " 

The promise of pleasure has Cas squirming. He rubs his aching erection into the mattress. He groans against her center. 

"Castiel..." she chides. 

He immediately, but reluctantly, stops his gyrating.

"After," she repeats. 

He knows the rules. It's just so hard. _He's_ so hard. She drives him crazy. The first few times she scolded him, with and without her boys, he felt all tingly and realized his sudden erection. 

He still doesn't understand it fully, but he assumes it has something to do with the way he's engineered. Created to follow orders in Heaven. Or maybe it has something to do with the fact that he never had a mother figure. Either way, it's like they were made for each other. In a way, Mary needs someone to take the place of her suddenly-adult sons. She feels like she missed out. She still has an overwhelming urge to take care of someone. Only, with Castiel, it's not just innocently maternal. It's carnal. She flourishes under his willing submission and Castiel loves the freedom of being dominated completely.

"Castiel." Her voice more stern this time. 

Castiel shivers at the tone. He had been unconsciously grinding his hips again.

"I'm going to have to discipline you. You're not listening very well tonight."

He pulls his head back to look up at her, "Sorry. I'll be good."

She raises an eyebrow at him. "Sorry...?" She leaves off open-ended, asking for more.

"Sorry, M-mommy," he bows his head, unable to keep her gaze. He's still getting used to their dynamic and the specifics. 

"Eyes on me, Castiel," she purrs.

He looks up, blushing.

"Go on."

Still looking up into her eyes he lowers his head again. He flattens his tongue and slowly drags it along her pink slit. 

The sound of her moans go straight to his dick. Her sounds, her scent, her _taste_. He's so aroused his head is spinning.

"Mmm," he hums, fully enjoying bringing her pleasure. He loves learning new ways to please her. He latches on to her sensitive clit and sucks rhythmically, just like she taught him to. 

"Oh, Cas, baby, I'm gonna come!" 

He keeps his movements constant, increasing the pressure. She grabs two fistfuls of his glossy raven hair and holds him in place. She screams as she comes on his tongue. Cas laps up everything she gives him. She shivers through the aftershocks of her orgasm as he gently kisses her pussy and gives soft kitten licks.

Mary pulls Cas up by his hair, guiding him on top of her. She brings his face to hers and smashes her soft lips to his glistening ones, tasting herself. She deepens the kiss, thrusting her tongue inside. Cas melts into the loving, claiming kiss.

"Mmm, you did so good, love bug," she sighs against his mouth, fingernails scratching lightly at his scalp. 

Cas leans his head back into her gentle caress, basking in her praise. He lets out a pathetic whine as she grinds her thigh up between his legs, causing friction on his achingly hard cock. 

"Aw, wassamatter, sweetie?" She feigns innocence and then surprise as she looks down at his erection. "That looks pretty painful, hon."

The look he gives her with those baby blues is pure, silent pleading. He's afraid to speak. Doesn't want to say the wrong thing. He wants to come, _needs_ to come.

"Use your words, Castiel," she says firmly. 

"Please, I need to- to come. It hurts," he whispers, his cheeks reddening. 

"Good job, angel! You even used the magic word!" She sounds chipper now. "You _did_ do as I asked," she says thoughtfully. "You ate Mommy's yummy cunt like a good little boy, didn't you?" She runs her fingers down his shoulder blades. 

Cas nods quickly in agreement. He lets out a gasp as she drops a hand to wrap around his dick. 

She leans in so her lips are touching his ear as she says, "You wanna show Mommy just how _big_ you are?" She tightens her grip on him. "You wanna fill me up with your sweet, sweet come, Cas?" 

Castiel looks as if his head might implode. Sweat drips down his temple. He's using everything in his power to not thrust his hips forward into her hand. "Y-yes. Please, Mommy?" 

"Mmm, you beg so pretty for me, babydoll. How can I say 'no' to the this face?" She grabs his chin tightly, stubble scratching her palm. She releases her grip on his cock and spreads her legs wide under him. 

Her pussy is so wet it looks like it's sparkling in the flickering light of the candle on her bedside table. She looks delicious. Cas has to stop himself from pouncing on her to get another taste. He can't stop his tongue from poking out and swiping across his lower lip longingly though. 

She catches the action. "Don't worry, babe. After we're all done here I'll let you clean up the mess you're gonna make..." Cas chokes out a moan in response to what she's alluding to. She has a devilish glint in her eye as she smirks. "But right now, I need you to fuck me, Cas."

Castiel doesn't waste another second. He lines the dripping head of his cock up with her wet cunt. Before he can push inside she demands, "Look at me. Look at me while you fuck me, Castiel." 

Holding her gaze he shoves forward. They let out a moan in unison. He starts slow but quickly speeds up the pace.

As tough as Mary comes across in day to day life, the sounds she makes during sex are surprisingly, extremely feminine. Cas gets off on the juxtaposition of that alone. She moans and whimpers and whispers sweet nothings into Castiel's ear as he fucks into her. 

Thrusting into her, Castiel knows he isn't going to last very long in her tight cunt. The rule is she always comes first during sex. Even if she came five times beforehand. Cas knows the rules. But it doesn't make his balls any less tight or his cock throb any less. 

As if Mary can read his mind she demands quietly, "Wanna come together."

Cas speeds up his thrusts, fucking as deep as he can. 

"Yes! Cas! Come for Mommy. Come deep inside me," she commands. "Wanna feel it, baby boy."

And with that he comes, yelling. He releases his hot load while buried deep inside her. 

The feeling of him filling her up pushes Mary over the edge as well. She digs her nails into his back as bright lights flash behind her eyelids. 

Cas groans as he feebly pumps his hips through the last of his orgasm and collapses onto Mary, holding most of his weight off of her. He tucks his sweaty head in the crook of her neck, panting.

Mary pets his head, cooing. "Shh, that's Mommy's good baby. So proud of you..." 

Cas revels in the afterglow and adoration. He doesn't pull out just yet. 

She moves her hand down to run her nails lightly over his arms and back, soothing him further. 

They fit so well together. Cas is too blissed out think, let alone speak, but Mary continues a litany of praise and love as she caresses him.

After a while, Mary wiggles under him a bit and as soon as the first syllable leaves her lips he can tell from the tone of her voice that he's in for a long night. 

"Cas? Remember what I said about making a mess?"

Castiel perks up. "You said... I'd have to clean up after myself?"

"That's right," she drawls, pushing on the top of his head. 

He smirks as he slips out of her and slides down her body to catch his own come drooling out of her before it can hit the bed. He flattens his tongue and swipes up from her tight ass hole all the way up her cunt gathering their warm, mixed juices. Mary quivers as he latches on and sucks all of himself back out of her. Swallowing gratefully, as if he's receiving the Eucharist.

Mary moans digging her tiny hands into his hair again beginning to ride his face. "That's it, angel. So good for Mommy..."

Yeah, they're in for a long night.


End file.
